1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack, and particularly to a modular jack which retains an LED (Light-Emitting Diode) therein
2. Description of Related Art
A modular jack, also known as an RJ connector, is commonly used in network and computer peripheral equipment system for the transmission of voice and data. An RJ connector is typically used to form a link between two pieces of equipment to provide a communication therebetween. In order to ensure the integrity of the link, it has been a practice in the industry to use an LED located separately from the link to provide visual status and fault information regarding the connection. RJ cannectors having such LEDs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,978,317, 5,685,737 and 5,704,802, wherein an LED always is in an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shape and comprises a horizontal stabilizer and a vertical retainer both of which are inserted into corresponding channels defined in the connector. However, the LED is not provided with an alignment or stabilization means to ensure the LED to be steadily or safely retained in the RJ connector.
An improved modular jack with secured LEDs is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a modular jack with a built-in LED assembly securely assembled in a housing of the modular jack and on a printed circuit board.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a modular jack comprises an insulative housing, a terminal module, and an LED assembly. The housing comprises a top wall, a bottom wall, and a pair of sidewalls neighboring to the top and bottom walls. The walls define a receiving channel for receiving a complementary plug connector. The top wall comprises a pair of slots near adjacent sidewalls and a pair of hooks extending upwardly into the slots. The terminal module is placed in the receiving channel and comprises a mounting base and a plurality of terminals mounted on the mounting base. The LED assembly is mounted on the housing, and comprises a base and a pair of LEDs mounted on the base. The LEDs are received in the slots of the housing. The base defines a pair of mating faces for engaging with a corresponding hook to securely retain the LEDs in the slots
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when aken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.